


#transformationtuesday

by EliseVanderG



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Social Media woes, just a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseVanderG/pseuds/EliseVanderG
Summary: "His last tweet was over two years ago and his Facebook was always on private, serving as a cache of funny internet videos his friends shared."
Yuri doesn't post. He looks. Until Viktor makes him post. And that makes him look again.





	

Yuri wasn’t very active on social media. He had accounts – he had plenty of those – but seldom did he post. His last Instagram photo was of a food spread he enjoyed when he and Phichit and Ciao Ciao went to New York for half of winter break to see the tree at Rockefeller Center. His last tweet was over two years ago and his Facebook was always on private, serving as a cache of funny internet videos his friends shared. He followed a lot of people of Snapchat too, but all the snaps he sent were in private messages to his friends and never really featured his face.

 

His sister called him a creeper but what did she know?

 

_He_ knew. Yuri knew it was because he was embarrassed of what he had become. He had shamed himself and Japan with his failures even though no one really seemed to hold it against him but it was enough for him to hold it against himself. Of course, this only exacerbated the situation and caused him to stress-eat even more.

 

But now…now _Viktor_ was here. To coach him. Viktor was here to coach him. Instead of moping in bed, or being online, or reading, Yuri was running laps around the whole town and flying up the temple stairs over and over again. He was getting back into condition because for some reason, Viktor saw some promise in him. Something to redeem.

 

The problem was that Viktor was a social media _slut_ , oh god. He was constantly taking selfies and pictures and trying to get Yuri to join in. He had gone along with Viktor’s wiles the first time and when he saw himself in the picture, especially next to someone as gorgeous as Viktor, he could physically feel his self-esteem plummet. Even though he had been working so hard, Yuri felt his cheeks were still a bit too full, torso not as curved in the waist as it was before.

 

After that, he stood on the other side of the camera, fingers tapping the shutter button every time Viktor desired it.

 

Viktor and Minako both insisted that he needed to become more active on social media to get new fans, entice old ones, and join the 21st century completely. His first Instagram photo in months was a black and white video of his feet as he stepped onto the ice. Phichit liked it almost immediately and within twenty minutes, he had a few hundred likes. Viktor ordered him to post on any site at least every other day. Twitter was the easiest, he just wrote five to ten words about something he noticed or what he planned to do that day.

 

But he still couldn’t show himself.

 

He was drinking one of his favorite juices – a cold press blend of sweet fruits and healthy plants that wasn’t a disgusting green color – when he thought to take a picture. Viktor said that companies were always looking for famous people to sponsor to get their brand out there. With social media, he’d argued, Yuri could post that he loved a brand enough times and they’d contact him about a sponsorship. The silver-haired man then divulged that most of his income came from sponsorships, not winnings, because of that. He then tasked Yuri to find something he loved and make a post, tagging the brand in it.

 

But anyway…the point was that he was drinking one of his favorite juices and took an impromptu picture. Then he deleted it when he saw the bottle was held by pale little Vienna sausages. Instead, a placed the bottle on the counter with some fruit from the bowl on the other end of the kitchen counter and took a picture of that and posted it. When he checked his phone some hours later, he saw the brand had liked it.

 

Viktor encouraged him to skate better when they were in the rink and to _be_ better when they were off the ice.

 

Yuri continued to be active online. Not nearly to the degree of Phichit or even Yurio, but active enough that Viktor burst through his door late one evening with his laptop in hand and a triumphant grin on his face. He told Yuri that the juice brand had emailed him about a possible sponsorship for Yuri.

 

Viktor helped him too. There was a short 5-second-long video he posted to Yuri’s Instagram of his footwork during practice. It had thousands of views in minutes. There was a picture he took of Yuri from behind when they were meditating at the temple. That one had thousands of likes and hundreds of new followers. It was raining one day so they did some cardio in a gym and Yuri was wearing his favorite workout clothes when Viktor took a video of him sprinting on the treadmill.

 

That brand then sponsored him.

 

Athletes were business folk, Viktor said one night. They sell their skill, their image, and the products they use. If Yuri wanted to be successful, he couldn’t just get high scores in competition.

 

After China…just… _after China_ …something changed between Yuri and Viktor. Everything changed, really. Encouragements and praise in practice were accompanied by gentle touches, lingering fingers, and lower-pitched voices with glowing eyes. Their days were bookended by sleepy kisses and warm embraces in the morning and heated kisses at night with bruising touches on hips and legs as Viktor pushed and pulled him all sorts of directions until he was in just the right position and Yuri was too lax to move from it. Choked groans and high mewls would spill from his lips and he would look at the older man with burning eyes, twisting his hips this way and that if Viktor gave him the space.

 

Perhaps it was the knowledge that he was attractive now – maybe he’d always been to some extent – that helped Yuri by leaps and bounds. It started out with pictures of Viktor doing something and Yuri would only be half in the frame. But then Viktor started to take photos of him too, posting them without Yuri knowing. Yurio watched over their practice one day, recording the two of them pair skating for fun. When Yuri saw the video, he was surprised to see that while Viktor kind of towered over him, they had the same lithe figure. He had looked down at his hands after that. They were a little rough, but his fingers were long and nimble. He took a photo of his hands and smiled.

 

No sausage fingers.

 

Viktor was an extremely sexual person. He was comfortable with his own sexuality in a way that made Yuri hot just thinking about it. But it also meant that Viktor would tease Yuri, would ask him what he wanted and then sweetly torture him until his innermost desires bubbled up from deep within, voice high and thin as he gasped and shuddered under near-overly experienced fingers. And then Viktor would humor him, would fulfill those fantasies without batting a lash. He held Yuri’s wrists in one hand, pinned to the headboard of their bed. He spanked him, because Yuri wanted to try it just once. Let Yuri call him ‘daddy’ but that was mortifying for the younger man so they never tried that again.

 

It showed on the ice. The way Yuri would twist his hips, would move his arms so precisely yet naturally, right down to the last knuckle of his fingers, the way he would _look_ at the judges, his competition, the audience, _his Viktor_.

 

After his short program in France, he posted a selfie. In it, he was biting his lower lip, eyes half cast. He was lying at the foot of their hotel bed, his pajama shirt (one of Viktor’s old shirts) half falling off his shoulder. Viktor was sitting up at the other end of the bed, bare chest with Maccachin sprawled over his lap as he looked on his phone.

 

Instead of blushing and throwing his phone out the window, he laughed and turned over as he read the comments section as it grew in real time. Viktor made a question sound and Yuri scrolled back to the top and showed him. Quite a few followers had asked if they wouldn’t mind a threesome and some had rather vulgar things to say about what they’d want to happen. Viktor took the phone and pinned Yuri to the bed.

 

Yuri began to show up in more posts. Of course, he still did his ‘artsy’ shots, as Ciao Ciao groused, but he began to like seeing his face in places he visited. As if it reminded him that he was actually there. When would medal in competition, he’d post victory selfies with Viktor and their friends. Cute candid shots and videos with Yurio also popped up a lot.

 

He wasn’t embarrassed of who he was or what mistakes he made anymore. He had Viktor to thank for that. And he said as much in the long caption on a post a few days after his 25th birthday.

 

The picture was simple, it was black and white and of their hands, fingers linked, and showing off their new gold and platinum bands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot of us can agree that social media is great but it sometimes isn't. When I watched the episodes, especially the first two or so, I felt so embarrassed for Yuri because I also felt like I fell short of my abilities and let people down and that reflected in how I use my social media. So...here's for everyone who's also felt that way.


End file.
